


Hikari vs. Juuzou

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fights, Gen, Post-Auction Raid (Tokyo Ghoul :re), Tokyo Ghoul: re
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Hikari watches a drunk old man walk down an alley and makes her move. While there, she clashes with a "doll-like" face, one she hasn't seen since the Auction raid.Note: This OC belongs to my friend, Niko-chan.
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hikari vs. Juuzou

Hikari spots a drunkard staggering into an alley. "I thought I could curve my hunger with a cup of coffee yet here we are." She grabs her mask out of her bag and runs across the street. 

Juuzou spots her from on top of one the buildings and his eyes watch her like a hawk. She enters deeper into the poorly lit alley, stalking the old man. 

As soon as she takes out her kagune, he makes his move. The knives hit Hikari in various places. She swerves her head to take a glance and tumbles, taking cover behind a dumpster. 

"Shit! I have to get out of here." 

She looks around at her surroundings including the old man who slumps down into a corner. Hikari peers around the dumpster, her cheek grazed by one of his knives.

She huffs and pulls the other knives out of her body. Hikari picks up the dumpster with her foot and kicks it towards Juuzou. 

Juuzou swipes through it cleanly with 13's Jason. The garbage flies onto them. "Aw, how unfortunate. Hanbee just washed my clothes." 

Hikari takes her opportunity to attack. "I don't think you should be worried about that right now!" 

Juuzou brings his 13's Jason up, her swipe leaves nary a mark on it. She swings her foot around and he knocks her back on her ass. "I remember you, sapphire girl." He smiles. "You will die now." 

He raises his quinque above his head and brings it down on her quickly. Hikari clasps the blade between her hands, causing them to bleed. She kicks it out of his hands and gets back on her feet. 

Hikari leap frogs over Juuzou and runs across the street. She looks back and he's right on her tail. "God damnit!" Hikari scales up a lamp post which is cut through with 13's Jason. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Hikari clings to the wall and jumps to the other one while the lamp post comes down. 

She turns the key into the ignition while also avoiding being skewered by Juuzou's knives. "Come on. Come on!" 

He comes back charging at her with his Jason in hand. Hikari hops on her motorcycle and ducks before her head comes off. She stands up, kicking Juuzou in the gut. 

He holds his gut and stumbles back into the wall. He picks up his Jason and watches as she speeds down the road. "Damn. She got away." 

Hikari decides to go to out and about in the following days and finds a flyer about her. Her rating becomes SS after her encounter with Juuzou and her involvement with the Clowns.


End file.
